


tranquil

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And him crying actually signified me crying about exposition, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mentally Older Man/Younger Woman, Mutual Pining, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, This is the first time I have written a “five and vanya wait to get together” fic, Tragically Pining Idiots, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, five is physically 18 and mentally 62, mutual pining really is my brand isn’t it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Five had to wait half a decade, stop a multitude of apocalypses, and watch her fall in love with multiple other people before he got to this moment. He did not mind waiting for Vanya, not at all. He had waited for her for years, decades actually, and he understood why she wanted to wait again.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	tranquil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldritching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritching/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to eldritching, who I’ve only known about a month or two but is already such a great friend!!! Her gif sets are golden, and she is like... the sweetest person. She is so encouraging and friendly, and I’m hoping she enjoys this!!!

Five had to wait half a decade, stop a multitude of apocalypses, and watch her fall in love with multiple other people before he got to this moment. He did not  _ mind  _ waiting for Vanya, not at all. He had waited for her for years, decades actually, and he understood why she wanted to wait again. Five didn’t suspect that Vanya thought of him as how he looked, but he also understood her hesitancy. Obviously, dating at all was out of the question, anyways. Aside from the fact that he struggled to have any kind thoughts towards anybody that had not grown up with him, there was the glaringly apparent issue of not being able to be with anyone that was actually his age because, for them, it would feel wrong. He understood that entirely, though, especially after he’d been asked if  _ he _ would ever be with anyone his  _ physical _ age. It had been Ben who had asked him, and Five had wanted to tell him that he shouldn’t have bothered fucking up a timeline to bring him back as himself if he was going to say shit like that. 

Unfortunately, Five knew that Ben was just trying to rile him up enough to admit his feelings for the girl in the room adjacent to them, and he could not snap at him without making that abundantly obvious. 

It was obvious anyways, considering Ben had been he and Vanya’s friend when they were younger. Well, technically, Five had been both of their friends, and they had accepted one another because of it. Five knew that when he had left that for a brief amount of time before Ben had died, they had become truly friends. Five didn’t know the implications of that, and, frankly, he didn’t bother asking. It’s not like Ben wanted her that way now, considering he was either in a relationship with Klaus or Diego or both. He’d tried to explain the on-again, off-again nature to Five, who had bluntly told him, “You know, if you guys loved each other enough, you’d all get your shit together.” 

Ben had stopped talking about his own relationship problems after that, but he regularly pestered Five about his own. Five explained, boredly, each time, that he didn’t care about the idea of relationships at all right now. His brother was well-aware it was bullshit, and anytime Five looked at Vanya, he knew Ben was looking. 

“Why don’t you just tell her?” Ben asked one day, looking up from a copy of some vampire romance novel (he claimed that since he’d died during the peak of the trashy vampire phase in the late ‘00s and early ‘10s, he deserved a right to read as many trashy vampire novels as he wanted.) 

“I mean, I have,” Five said, trying to find something he could do with his hands, so Ben wouldn’t notice them clenching into fists at his side. 

“Out loud?”

“Yes.” Five rolled his eyes. “Out loud.”

“Why aren’t you together?”

“Why do you think?” Five spat. 

Ben had looked genuinely confused before realizing, “Are you… going to wait?”

Five sighed loudly, spreading his hands out and flopping down against his bed. “Yes, that’s the general idea.”

“Until?”

“At the very least until she doesn’t consider it illegal.” Five wondered if shooting himself before then was worth it at this point. 

While Five had dealt with growing pains, Vanya dealt with the knowledge of having powers that could destroy the world. They had eventually apologized to one another, for everything, and they were now as close as they ever had been. It made it much rougher to see the dark bags on her young face, and Five did whatever he could to make sure she could fall asleep. Usually, that meant an unspoken agreement that he would sleep in the bed a foot away from her because she wanted the assurance that when she fell asleep, she wouldn’t have a nightmare that could cause the end of the world. 

Five knew that she was overstating it because she just didn’t want to sleep  _ alone.  _ She had, technically, tried dating a few times since then, something that made Five’s stomach unsettled until the time when a person would inevitably break up with her, and she’d ask him to come sleep in her bed again. It was sick, he knew, that when she experienced rejection, he felt a sense of joy at knowing he could fall asleep beside her. 

The years passed by, and he couldn’t say if they felt longer than the years of the apocalypse or not. If that had been hell, this was purgatory. He was awaiting judgement, and he’d be waiting for an impossibly long stretch of time. Or, well, four years, which as someone in his sixties, really shouldn’t be a huge deal. 

He waited until the night of his sixty-second (or, to other people, eighteenth) birthday. Five had been tempted to blink to Vanya’s apartment and just start kissing her and hoping for the best as the clock struck exactly twelve. However, a small part felt that if he was overeager, she’d think it was pathetic and banish him. Instead, he went about the day almost entirely as normal, finishing up his assignments for grad school (they all thought he was some sort of freak prodigy at his university, and he didn’t argue because he was technically a freak  _ and _ a prodigy, just one in his sixties.) After they had been completely done, he checked his watch and got ready for eating a somewhat late lunch with Vanya. She’d wanted to wait until her rehearsal got out at three thirty.

When Five had stared blankly for thirty minutes at a pile of clothes on his bed, he teleported downstairs, grabbed Allison without warning, and brought her back to his room. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Allison asked dryly.

“I need your help picking out clothes.”

She raised her brows at him. “You’re having me do this for what reason?”

“I have a d-... lunch with Vanya.”

She snorted, grabbing a few articles and shoving them to his chest to see how they looked against him before handing him a few things. “There. Get her flowers, old man.”

Five nodded sagely, trusting Allison’s advice on this matter, both as Vanya’s only female friend and as someone who actively supported both of them not being alone. Ben would have probably helped him, too, but Five really didn’t want relationship advice from a guy who was either in a fucked-up love triangle or a polyamorous relationship that lacked significant abilities to communciate. 

Deciding to teleport to the flower shop before Five picked her up, he panicked as he searched through rows of flowers before giving his life’s story to the florist and asking what flowers corresponded to his situation. The florist had snarkily replied, “Well, therapy would probably be best” and Five had contemplated shoving garden shears into his jugular but ultimately just grabbed a bouquet of sunflowers and roses and sneered as he rang up the purchase.

When Five landed at Icarus, finding Vanya waiting just outside, he blinked unnecessarily to her. She eyed the flowers, face coloring itself a lovely pink. “Thank you,” she mumbled as he handed them to her. 

“Thank Allison for reminding me,” Five said, partially because he didn’t want to take credit but also because Vanya had told him once a year ago that before Allison and her had tried to mend their relationship, she had never had a female friend before. It was something that was important to her, and anyway he could encourage them to stay friends, he tried, knowing it would make Vanya happy. 

“You told her we had a date?” Vanya laughed, running her finger over a rose petal. 

He felt his heart pick up. “Is that what this is?”

“If you’d like it to be,” Vanya said, looking down shyly.

“So you’re… okay with-“ How the  _ fuck  _ was he struggling to speak right now? He could do anything, was a genius-

“Yeah, Five,” Vanya told him, sounding oddly disbelieving that he seemed to be at a loss for words, squeezing his forearm. “With one stipulation however.”

He arched a brow, waiting for her to name it. 

“This has to be an endgame for us.” Vanya glanced away, to avoid looking at him, he imagined. “I don’t want to lose you again. So I’m saying right now, if you don’t think you want this to be something meaningful-“

“I do want that, Seven,” Five cut in, not wanting to hear anymore. “You’re the only person that has ever made sense for me. I don’t want to be with anyone else, ever, and I  _ especially  _ don’t want you to be with anyone else, ever.”

Vanya looked up at him, shaking with silent laughter, all apprehension evaporating from her words. “We have reservations, right?” Vanya asked, letting him sling an arm around her shoulder. 

“Yes, at old people dinner time,” Five commented wryly, finding that he vastly enjoyed the way a forty-something year old woman with one of those “I’d-like-to-speak-to-your-manager” haircuts was staring at Five and Vanya’s closeness to one another with unveiled disdain. Five wondered if the woman would care less if he had looked 62 instead, feeling vindication as he whirled Vanya around and planted a very obnoxious kiss to her lips. He never thought he’d be one for PDA, but the way the woman hauled ass away from them, he found he enjoyed it very much.

“Five,” Vanya said reproachfully, ears turning bright pink. He arched a brow at her, knowing she wanted to laugh, and she did, small giggles that made his chest feel tight. Realizing she hadn’t responded to his earlier comment, she added, “Oh, and we could have had an actual dinner, but I wanted to have-“

When she stopped speaking abruptly, lip closing into a thin line, Five told her, “When you’re throwing yourself at me like this, it makes me want to call off the reservations entirely.”

As he said it though, Vanya’s stomach growled. He raised a brow at her, and she explained she had eaten only a little bit for breakfast with another blush. He made a noise of disapproval, grabbing her hand tight and blinking her to the restaurant they’d agreed upon. 

“Have you ever tried to be subtle about your powers?” Vanya asked, panting at the sensation of teleporting. He screwed up his face, remembering that her reaction was common for people not used to spatial jumping. 

“No,” he said. 

They had only made it through a little of their meal, staring at one another in an unfamiliar and tense silence, before mutually agreeing to leave.

When they landed at her apartment, their mouths were already pressed together

They stumbled backwards until they fell down on her couch, Five on top of her, ripping off his shirt and throwing it somewhere else. Vanya ran her fingers along the numerous scars against his chest and stomach he had received over the years, and then he was crying.

He furiously wiped at the errant tear that had stubbornly hit his cheek. Once it was gone, another came. He was making a fool of himself-

“It’s okay you know… to cry,” Vanya murmured. “I’m not going to judge you for it, okay?”

“Sorry,” Five mumbled. “I’m a little, uh. Overwhelmed.”

She tucked a strand of his hair into her fingers, “It’s okay, Five, I understand. This is pretty huge. We don’t have to-“

“I want to,” Five blurted, feeling his face heat up at his abrupt announcement. “I want to do this, Vanya. If you want to, I mean.”

“I do want to.”

His breath hitched, and he started tugging off his pants.

“Wait,” Vanya told him. He stopped his movements. “Can we go to my bed instead? I’m pretty sure there’s a stain on this couch from when Ben last got drunk here and vomited on it, and I really don’t want to have sex on this thing ever.” 

He laughed, throwing his legs off the couch one by one and tugging her up with him. “The bed works, yeah.”

When Five decided that he didn’t want to wait to walk all the way to her bedroom, he scooped her up and teleported to her bed. 

“You really ought to warn me before you do that,” Vanya chided. 

“Sorry.”

She shook her head, unbuttoning her flannel and tossing it away. She slipped off her jeans too, asking him to lie back on her bed once he’d fully undressed, which he did readily, examining her movements like a hawk. 

“Are you clean too?” Vanya asked, settling down above him in just her underwear. 

He nodded, “Birth control?”

“IUD.”

“Alright,” he started to say something more, but then he realized where Vanya was looking. 

“Can I touch you?” Vanya asked. 

_ “Please.” _

She laughed, crawling down a little, and he realized she hadn’t meant her hands and-

“ _ Vanya,”  _ he groaned, feeling her mouth around him. He sank his hand into her hair, closing his eyes and trying to be as still as possible so she wouldn’t gag. It was proving to be damn near impossible, but he managed, thankfully. He also managed for it not to last an embarrassingly short amount of time, which he felt was the most shocking feat, considering how long it had been for him and how he was in an eighteen year old body. 

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, and he deeply worried that he had overshot his confidence on not completely embarrassing himself. At the sight of her large doe-like eyes, he felt like it was a very, very distinct possibility. The tears that formed against his cheek then were entirely different this time around, coming from frustration instead.

Vanya pulled away, just once to say, “It’s okay to just relax, Five.”

He worried that she had somehow read his thoughts and would stop this completely and give up on wanting something with him and-

Vanya closed her mouth against the tip of his cock, and he groaned, unable to stop himself from thrusting against her face this time. She didn’t seem to mind at all, sucking down and using her hand to cover where her mouth couldn’t. At the strangled noises he made, she made a contented sound, looking up into his eyes and forcing him to spill into her mouth, making an even more strangled noise as she swallowed his cum. 

Vanya pulled off of him, crawling back up so he could kiss her, which he did, readily. He sunk his hand into her panties, feeling the damp patch against them before he got to her heat, praising her for being so perfect for him and feeling so good already. Once his finger index slipped inside of her, she mewled and ground against them. He added a second finger easily, spreading her out a little more to prepare her fully for him, brushing his thumb against her clit for good measure.

“Can I eat you out, V?” Five asked, not stopping his movements but staring up at her hopefully. He wanted to taste her, to feel her come apart against his mouth. He wanted to make her feel as good and content as he felt with her, to cherish her completely as he did. She nodded eagerly, and he kissed her once before setting her down on the bed, spreading her thighs apart and just staring in fascination for a few moments at the damp spot against her underwear. Softly, he breathed, “I love to see you so affected by this, by  _ me.” _

She squirmed a bit, looking down at him, wanting him to touch her. He trailed his finger over her cotton panties, feeling the wetness of them before experimentally running his tongue over the fabric. She made a wounded noise, thrusting up against his face. 

“You want me to make you feel good, don’t you?” Five asked her, moving each of his palms underneath her thighs, preparing to roll her panties off and settle her legs against his shoulders but waiting for her confirmation again that this was what she wanted. “You want me to make you come apart with my tongue?”

_ “Yes.” _

He smiled up at her, hooking his fingers through the waistband and tugging down, exposing her completely to him. Once he had gotten them out of the way, he let himself admire her tiny, glistening cunt for a few seconds, seeing how wet she had gotten from him working her up just a little. “You’ve wanted this for a while,” he realized, running his thumb and forefinger along her folds. He spread her out a bit, examining her with what he hoped didn’t seem to her like an obsessive interest. “You've been thinking about me all day, huh?”

She made a small noise, and he glanced up at her, brows furrowing. “You don’t have to be ashamed, Vanya,” Five urged. “And if this is too much-“

She shook her head, closing her eyes. “It just… still feels…”

“I know,” he agreed, wishing that there was a way that he could go back to his old body more than he had in awhile. The discomfort of this one had bothered him for a long time, but it had faded as he aged. He’d comforted himself on things like how his liver had a second chance, or he had more strength for longer periods of time. Knowing that Vanya was unsettled by it though… 

He shut his eyes tightly, willing himself to not look like a complete moron by crying again. 

“I just never thought that we’d ever be together,” Vanya said. “I sometimes thought that you just thought of me as a f-friend. And then… earlier today, I tried testing the waters by saying it was a date, and I’m just so happy that you see me the same way.”

Five moved up to look at her.  _ “What?” _

Vanya blushed, “I mean, I  _ suspected _ that you felt the same way, sometimes, but I never wanted to presume-“

Fivewanted to bang his head against a wall for eight hours, but he had likely already done so and was living in some sort of concussed state, considering that Vanya actually was in front of him and saying something so entirely  _ absurd.  _ “To clarify,” Five asked incredulously. “The reason you were struggling with this was because you thought I  _ didn’t _ have romantic feelings for you?”

“You never said explicitly whether or not you did,” she insisted. 

Five thought back to every conversation they’d had regarding this topic. He’d told her he loved her, but he supposed he had never specified. He had said that he wanted to be together with her for the rest of their lives, but then he guessed he had never specified if he meant that in a romantic context. Considering how often he said he valued their friendship-

“My God,” Five announced. “Vanya, I fear we might both be morons.” 

She looked confused. “Why?”

He blinked, raising his brows. “We’ll talk about that later,” he promised. “For now, I very much need to show you how much I love you.”

“Technically you can,” her breath hitched as his mouth moved between her legs. “Eat someone out without loving someone. It could just be pleasure.”

He pulled away, chin already slick from how wet she had been for him. “When I eat you out,” he says, gathering up her cum into his finger and making a show of licking it off to hear the weak noise she made at it. “It is  _ both.  _ I’m doing this because of pleasure  _ and _ because I love you.” 

He grinned wickedly at her before moving back to her cunt, running his tongue along her folds with a renewed fervency. He could not  _ believe  _ that she had not known the extent of his feelings, blamed himself for not being clear enough for her. Part of him wondered if she would have wanted something sooner, but he didn’t dwell on it, imagining that it still likely would have bothered her if she gave much thought to it. 

Still, he would have to be much more clear about what he felt in the future. She deserved to have someone who cherished her. 

It occurred to him as he ran his tongue against the bundle of nerves that prompted her to grind against his face, that she had acted stunned when he had responded the way he had to her calling lunch a  _ date.  _ He’d incorrectly assumed that it was because she had been confused by his uncharacteristic behavior. In actuality, it had been in response to him having feelings for her too. 

She whimpered above him that she was close, and he closed his mouth over her swollen clit, pressing his finger inside of her to offer a dual sensation. Her legs tightened around his neck just a little, straining to get to her release, and he flicked his tongue against the mound before he bit down, not roughly at all, just enough that she would be pushed over the edge, going on an impulse and glad for it when she called out his name in pleasure. 

Five moved up, kissing her urgently and hoping she didn’t mind being kissed when she could taste herself. Not only did she not mind though, she actively welcomed it, opening her mouth up for him and whimpering as he slipped his tongue inside. 

He fastened himself between her thighs, pulling them around his hips and asking her if she was okay with this one last time, not wanting to break that boundary unless she did. 

“I love you,” she told him, and a shiver went down his spine. “I’ve wanted this for a very long time, so please, please-“

He pushed inside of her before she could keep begging, knowing that he’d be pushed to his limit if he didn’t. “I love you too,” he choked out roughly. “God, Vanya, I love you too.” 

Vanya started crying, and his first instinct was to beg her not to cry. And then he realized that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, that she was crying. Of  _ course _ they were overwhelmed. This moment was twenty or fifty years in the making, depending on who was being asked. So instead of telling her not to be overwhelmed by this cataclysm of emotions they had opened up, he simply brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumb before holding her against him as he moved inside of her, whispering and assuring he was here, he was here, he was here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 15!!! Sorry I posted it later in the day today!!! 🥳🥳🥳🍁🍂🎃


End file.
